videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer:Sasori17/Archiv2
RE:Wahl ich hab meine Meinung soeben abgeschickt. Hat wegen der Reaktor Katastrophe und dem Tsunami in Japan auch nicht mehr daran gedacht. Hab zur Zeit einfach nur noch Frust deswegen.:C gruß Pain88 Dissi 20:13, 16.Mär. 2011 infamoous ist eine 3rd person action genre Huhu^^ könntest du mal bitte die steckbriefe zu: Uncharted: Drakes Schicksal und Uncharted 2: Among Thieves erstellen? sowie die quellen von beider zurecht machen? thx ^^ Ps: Uncharted: Drakes schicksal: Entwickler: Naugthy Dog Publisher: Sony computer entertainment erstveröffentlichung: U'SA: 16 November 2007 / Europa: 5 dezember 2007 / Japan 6 dezember 2007' Plattform: Playstation 3 Genre: Action-Adventure,Third-person-shooter Spielmodi: Einzelspieler Steuerung: Sixaxis-controller, DualShock 3 Medien: 1 blu-ray disc Sprache: Audio: Deutsch English / Untertitel deutsch,englisch Altersfreigabe: USK 16 / Pegi 16 Uncharted 2: among thieves: Publisher: Sony computer entertainment Entwickler: Naugthy Dog erstveröffentlichung: USA: 13 Oktober 2009 / Europa: 16 Oktober 2009 / Japan 15 Oktober 2009 Plattform: Playstation 3 Genre: Action-Adventure Spielmodi: Einzelspieler / Online-Mehrspieler Steuerung: DualShock 3 Medien: 1 blu-ray disc Sprache: Audio: Deutsch English / Untertitel deutsch,englisch Altersfreigabe: USK 16 / Pegi 16 Sooooo, alles was du gebrauchen könntest ^^ (wen du es in eine tabelle willst geh auf wikipedia de /dan die namen eingeben und da stehst ihn tabellen ^^) Grüße Sasuke サスケ 18:56, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Guten Morgen ^^ , ich hab grade gesehen das du Uncharted 2: Among thieves als Mehrere genre zugeteilt hast obwohl es ein Action-Adventure ist, das ist ne mischung von action und adventure (Das Action-Adventure ist ein Computerspiel-Genre, das Elemente des Adventures mit Elementen des Actionspiels kombiniert, also sowohl das Lösen von Rätseln als auch Geschick erfordert) also ist das ne andere genre als nur action oder adventure. oder irre ich mich da ? grußSasuke サスケ 07:49, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) so bild ist fertig[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:09, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrundvorschlag Hey Sasori17, ich habe mal einen Hintergrundvorschlag auf die Hauptseitendiskussion gemacht. Wollte mal wissen, was du davon hälst.--DerPete 20:40, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Fehler Hey wenn ich auf bearbeite gehe also im grafisch editor dann hab i so ne schrift im bild ich lad das bild gleich mal hoch dann kannst es sehen.Ubba Lothbrokson thumb|200px hier ist das Bild. Hab schon eine Lösung dafür (ich schick dir "Lösung" per icq)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:16, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi Sasori man kann jetzt keine Artikeldiskussionseiten mehr aufmachen was heisst das die alten Diskussionen bei den jeweiligen Artikeln nicht mehr sichtbar sind . überprüf das mal bei Adm und MdM und bei Harvest Moon Innocentlife gruß Pain88 Dissi 12:43, 5.Apr. 2011 Geschützte Seiten Hallo Sasori17, auf so ziemlich jeder Seite mit Infobox tauchen am Seitenanfang störende Leerzeilen auf. Ich bin vermutlich nicht der erste, der das sieht. Die verantwortlichen Zeilenumbrüche stecken in den Vorlagen. Die Vorlagen können aber nicht bearbeitet werden, weil du sie unbegründet geschützt hast. Ein Wiki gründet sich auf der Idee, dass jeder alles bearbeiten kann. Das schließt auch Vorlagen ein. Ich möchte dich daher darum bitten, die ganzen geschützten Vorlagen wieder freizugeben, wenn dort nicht nachweislich Vandalismus betrieben wird. Dann haben die Benutzer auch die Möglichkeit, solche offensichtlichen Fehler zu beheben. Gruß, Weas-El Talk| 09:36, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ok, vielen Dank. :Zu und __INDEX__: Du hast Recht, die beiden Befehle erzeugen tatsächlich noch zusätzlich Leerzeilen. Das kann man verhindern, indem man sie ans Seitenende verschiebt. Leerzeilen am Ende werden nicht angezeigt. :Das magic word INDEX sagt einer Suchmaschine, dass ein Artikel indiziert werden soll, völlig richtig. Allerdings werden meines Wissens nach eh alle Seiten im Artikelnamensraum indiziert. Ich glaube der Befehl ist wirkungslos. Steht irgendwo, dass man das so machen soll? Das würde mich mal sehr interessieren, Fachmann bin ich da nämlich auch nicht. :Ich korrigiere dann mal die Vorlagen. Gruß, --Weas-El Talk| 13:58, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Jau, sorry, ich habs kurz drauf auch gesehen und meinen Beitrag oben verändert. --Weas-El Talk| 14:04, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Die Vorlagen SB und DP14 SB sind noch geschützt. Alle anderen in Kategorie:Steckbrief habe ich geändert. Übrigens entschuldige, falls ich etwas unfreundlich rüberkam, war nicht so beabsichtigt. --Weas-El Talk| 14:14, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi Sasori17, ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe. Ich hab auch Darkpain gefragt, aber du scheinst der Erfahrenere zu sein, wenn es um Syntax geht. Also, könntest du bitte i-wie dieses Bild hier Datei:Sb-wikiatheme.png mit wikia theme designer bei dieser wikia http://de.sengokubasara.wikia.com/wiki/Sengoku_BASARA_Wiki als Hintergrund einfügen.(Wikias neuer Look). Ich weiß, dass das Größenlimt bis 100 KB ist, aber wenn ich das Bild kleiner mache, dann steht da immer noch falsche Dateigröße. Bitte mach es irgendwie.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 17:28, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zusammenlegung der Game-Wikis Also so wie ich das im Forum gelesen habe geht es eigentlich nur um den Namen Wikia-Gaming oder blabla. Wenn wir mit Wikia-Gaming zusammen gefügt werden sind unsere Vorlagen und alles andere reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen, da wir uns dann mit deren Vorlagen anpassen müssten. Die mir aber nicht gefallen. Es ist nur schade dass das die Comm. so spät bemerkt hat. Ich hab bei euch ja auch nur mitgemacht weil es im anderen Wiki z.B. keine wirklich älteren Game-Beschreibungen gibt sondern nur von neuen. Sollte wir also zu unseren Ungunsten uns denen anpassen müssen steige ich aus dem Projekt aus. gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:54, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :war mal bei wikia gaming mich umschauen die Texte sind ja größtenteils auch nur vom zentralen wikipedia übernommen. Wenn ich da also noch in Zukunft bei einer Artikelerstellung auch noch extra seiten über den Entwickler oder Hesteller erstellen müsste und den ganzen BlaBla dann lass ich es ganz sein. Außerdem gibt es dort nur neue Games ist ja auch ziemlich armselig. Ich denke das wir hier die Benutzer entscheiden lassen sollen ob wir uns einem Diktat von der zentralen Community beugen oder ob wir so weitermachen wie bisher: Ich bin gegen eine Fusion, ich schreibs dir hier weil ich mich an diesem schwachmaten Forum in der de.community nicht beteiligen werde. Ich finds nur interessant das dort Leute die hier eigentlich überhaupt keinen Beitrag leisten über andere bestimmen wollen. gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:37, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Sengoku Wiki das mit dem Hintergrund hab ich schon gemacht und Aizen bescheid gegeben[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:05, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Farbe der Signirung Hab da mal ne frage ^^ wie kann man die farbe der signirung ändern, zbs. in azzurro, also azurblau , oder hellblau wie dat heißt?? thxim vorraus ^^ ο Ελλήν / Sasuke サスケ 14:44, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Farbe der Signirung Hab da mal ne frage ^^ wie kann man die farbe der signirung ändern, zbs. in azzurro, also azurblau , oder hellblau wie dat heißt?? thxim vorraus ^^ ο Ελλήν / Sasuke サスケ 14:45, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) thx thx thx vielmals ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 07:53, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo Könntest du mir mal viell. helfen? ich hab ein neues wikia erstellt, und will eine navbox da haben, geht aber i-wie nicht, könntest mal weiter helfen? wikia: Musikpedia thx im vorraus ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:32, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) AdM und BdM Haii Sasori denkst du noch an den AdM und BdM gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 10:19, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) USK-Alter-bilder-dings xD Danke erstmal dasdu die USK-alter-bilder hochlädst, aber die sind zu klein xD soll ich übermorgen neue hochladen? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 17:12, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) ok werd ich machen. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 17:16, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich hab die beschreibung geändert, weil es so kompakter ist, aber wen du das vorherige willst, kannst du es ändern. Grüße [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 17:20, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) erstmal danke für den steckrbrief, mal sehen ob ich ihn auch rein tuh, und für die info mit sasukes bild xD [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 16:47, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Steck brief. Huhu. Ich hab mal ne frage zu den steckbriefen, sollten wir nicht auch den Publisher, den Speicherplatz und den Altersfreigabe rein tuhn?. grüße [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 12:28, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) @²Altersfreigabe: Ich find man sollte bilder ohne usk, fsk oder pegi reinmachen, weil man das bild dan nicht richtig siht.Also ich wär dafür ganz unten an den SB die alterfreigaben als Bild zu haben, (erst USK (weils deutsch ist, und dan pegi das international gibs...(1. nicht jedes bild hat pegi/usk in diesem wiki, 2.man kann das bild dan richtig sehen. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 14:40, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Speichermedium Hi Sasori kannste de auch für 5¼″ Disketten (C64), (PC) und für 3.5"Disketten (PC), (Amiga) als Speichermedien so ne Artikelseite erstellen bist da echt Profi in solchen Sachen. (grins) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 12:07, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) > Seiten Informationen < Huhu, Seiten Informationen-Blog Wäre Froh wen du es kurz durchliest und diese 'Anweisungen' befolgen könntest, damit das wiki ein stückchen besser wird. Thx ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 11:47, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) versuch den http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Sasuke_der_Ninja/Wichtig_!!_Bitte_Lesen_!! Import von Dateien Hey Sasori kannste mir mal kurz erklären wie dass mit dem Datei-Import geht. DAAAANKE [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:04, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ok und THX ich werds mal demnächst ausprobieren, weil ich auch vor kurzem eine seite mir kopieren wollte. Weol ich es net gewusst hatte hab ich sie so übernommen ohne die Versions Geschichte. Wenn ichs mach und es klappt net so dann sag ich dir bescheid...gruessi [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:24, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) jo kannste machen. Pass aber auf, welche wir noch gebrauchen können[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:30, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :ok dann mach mal schön XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:40, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE Ja eigentlich sollte es bewirken, dass man das eingibt und der name des accounts unter dem man online ist kommt. wenn du so was gut kannst würde ich dich bitten das nochmal zu überarbeite :D Übrings gbt es für meine seite eine schöne vorlage^^ ich pass das später nochmal für oasis an^^ [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 16:30, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Syntax Kennste ein Syntax, die einen Satz unter dem anderen packt? also ohne *'' ?? Also will die seite: Assassin's Creed II/Trophäen und Erfolge, bei den Trophäen und Erfolge, die ''* weg tuhen, aber das die sätze so bleiben. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 07:23, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Storm Generations Hi, S17, lies dir mal das durch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQlmx2AkaF8, viele neue Infos über Storm G, womit ihr eure Storm Generations Seite aktualisieren könnt.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:39, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) re:trophäen Jop, genau so ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:00, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) BdM BdM nicht vergessen [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:16, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) das kannst du ihn sechs Tagen machen XD. Du solltest jetzt nur deine Stimme abgeben http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif (BdM hat nur eine Stimme XD).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:58, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) AdM & BdM wäre nett, wenn du die beiden übertragen würdest. Aber BdM steht glaub ich schon fest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 18:25, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :AdM hab ich schon gemacht. Sorry http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 18:21, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re:... Naja, er ist schon kopiert, vom Mariowiki nämlich, dort aber habe ich ihn selber verfasst. Ich finde den Artikel ganz gut, wenn du mehr Farben willst, bitte, ich stehe dir nicht im Weg. Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :Oh, okay, danke, ich wusste nicht, dass das REDIRECT wichtig ist^^ Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) ::Ich finde es seltsam, in einem anderen Wiki funktioniert es nämlich... Eins weiß ich: Die Seite leitet nicht direkt weiter, man muss schon auf den Link gehen ;). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) Ladung der Hauptseite bei mir ist die HS wieder so lahm. Ist das auch bei dir so?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 13:18, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :die die ist wieder schneller http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Lag wohl an css [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 09:32, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Storm 2 Bosskämpfe Hi S17, wegen den Bosskämpfen, ich war bei dem Ninja im Hokage-Raum und da kann man nur die nebensächlichen Kämpfe spielen, die richtigen Bosskämpfe, wie Naruto vs Oro, Naruto vs Sasuke, Sasuke vs Itachi etc. kann man gar nicht spielen. Heißt das also die richtigen Bosskämpfe kann man gar nicht nochmal spielen?[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:14, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Also die Story- und Kampfaufzeichnungen hab ich nocht nicht alle gesammelt, dafür aber alle Bosskampfszenen gekauft. Jedenfalls kann man sie bei mir nicht spielen, bei allen Kapiteln fehlen mir da jeweils die letzten Bosskämpfe. (Danke für die schnelle Antwort).[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:22, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage ;) Hey, ich wollte mal fragen, wie man hier Admin werden kann? (: DarkPain14 meinte, er würde mich zum Admin machen aber ich soll dich fragen... ;) Ich bin schon in einigen Wikis Admin oder Bürokrat, deswegen hab ich auch schon ziemlich viel Erfahrung. Gruß, Nιcкι 12:22, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Klar, kann ich verstehen. Aber so viel gibts ja gerade eigentlich nicht zu tun, deswegen dachte ich mir ich frag einfach mal. Okay ;) Gruß, Nιcкι 15:55, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Was hast du bei mir wo eingefügt ? Toma94 19:36, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chat kannst du kurz chat betreten? will mal da was fragen...[[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)60px 14:34, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Storm2 Hi S17, hättest du mal Lust mit mir Storm 2 zu spielen? (Welchen Rang hast du?) Wenn ja, dann sag ich dir meinen Benutzernamen.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 00:33, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Keine Sorge, ich gehör nicht zu der "Hyperextremunmöglichzubesiegen"-Sorte. Ich bin nicht so gut aber auch nicht allzu schlecht.(Denn ich hab mir paar Videos im Internet von Profis angeschaut und kenn paar von ihren Tricks^^.)Ich bin Rang Ninja-Akademie-Oberstufenschüler und hab glaub 17 Siege. Aber echt, ich dachte du wärst bestimmt richtig gut in dem Spiel, weil du dich darin so gut auskennst. Aber wir machen ja dann eh Mitspieler-Kämpfe, da spielt der Rang keine Rolle. Also mein Bentzername lautet: "deseomortal". Wenn du Lust hast, schick mir einfach ne Nachricht oder umgekehrt.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 22:54, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) richtig verlinkt ich wollte eiegtnlich deine falsche Verlinkung verbessern, aber jetzt hast du meine Fehler verbessert. Was sagt man dazu XD [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 11:33, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Artikel Alles klar, das hab ich nur nicht mitbekommen. Jetzt weiß ichs, danke (: Gruß, Nιcкι (: 20:11, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey, beim AdM hab ich jetzt abgestimmt, beim BdM hatte ichs ja schon. Hoffe so passts. (: Gruß, Nιcкι (: 14:47, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC)